Kimi Ga Ireba
by M4dG4rl
Summary: Ai Haibara selalu dilanda rasa ketakutan dan kecemasan yang berlebihan tentang identitasnya yang akan ketahuan oleh Organisasi Hitam sehingga Conan harus turun tangan untuk menenangkan dan melindunginya. Sementara itu, sang musuh utama, Gin, masih terus berusaha mengincar nyawa mereka berdua.
1. Dikejar Masa Lalu

A/N : Hai semuanya. Mungkin ini adalah pertamakalinya kalian melihat saya di fandom ini. Maklum, soalnya ini juga adalah pertamakalinya saya terjun kedalam sebuah fandom dengan kategori Anime. Sebenarnya sih, ada rasa takut untuk memposting cerita ini. Soalnya, selain nggak pandai menulis, bahasa Indonesia saya juga masih kacau balau (aneh ya, padahalkan saya orang Indonesia, hehehe :D ). Tapi dengan bermodalkan nekad ditambah saya suka dengan manga Detective Conan (baru-baru ini), maka seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, here I am :D

Info penting : Saya belum membaca semua volume manga DC dengan lengkap dan juga pengetahuan saya tentang karakter-karakter DC masih minim. Anggap saja, cerita ini mengambil setting sebelum vol. 60. Oh, ya. Saya juga belum bisa menulis cerita misteri seperti Gosho-sensei, jadi nggak akan ada adegan pembunuhan, pencurian dan misteri apapun disini.

**Disclaimer** : Aoyama Gosho adalah pengarang asli Detective Conan. Saya hanyalah salah satu dari ribuan fans nya ;) Dan, tentu saja, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter ciptaan miliknya untuk ditempatkan di fic saya ini.

* * *

_Bayangan masa lalu yang mengerikan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._

_ Ia akan selalu meneror dan menghantui pikiran-pikiranmu sehingga kau akan dilanda rasa takut setiap detiknya. _

_Hanya ada dua pilihan untuk mengatasi rasa takutmu ;_

_Melarikan diri darinya._

_Atau_

_Menghadapinya._

**Detective Conan/Case Closed :**

**Kimi Ga Ireba,**

**Dikejar Masa Lalu**

Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sepucat mayat dan seputih kertas. Napasnya memburu, seolah-olah ia baru saja berlari cepat menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh. Matanya membesar, penuh keterkejutan plus ketakutan melihat sesosok pria tinggi besar berambut silver panjang terurai yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu berdiri tepat di depannya.

Lari

Hanya itu yang ada didalam pikirannya sekarang. Ya. Ia harus lari untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya atau pria itu akan membunuhnya dengan segera.

Tapi ... Lari kemana?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat dan panik, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Percuma. Ia sedang terjebak di dalam sebuah ruangan kosong di sebuah gedung tua tak terpakai. Ia tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai berada di sini. Bahkan, ia juga tak ingat bagaimana pria tinggi yang kelihatannya sangat berbahaya itu bisa berada di sana juga.

Ia mundur ke belakang perlahan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari si pria itu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di keningnya.

Pria tinggi itu dengan santai mengikutinya. Suara decitan dari sepatu boot-nya yang beradu dengan lantai berkayu itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas ketika ia sedang melangkah. Dengan pelan, ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku jas hitam panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan itu.

Sebuah pistol.

Punggung gadis itu menabrak tembok yang ada dibelakannya. Tak ada lagi ruang untuk melangkah kebelakang. Saat ini, keadaannya benar-benar dalam posisi yang sangat terpojok. Darurat.

Pria itu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah gadis kecil yang sedang ketakutan itu dengan sebuah senyuman kepuasan di bibirnya.

"Permainan sembunyi-sembunyimu cukup sampai disini." Kata pria itu dengan nada yang terdengar berbahaya. "Kau tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi, Sherry."

Gadis kecil itu sontak terkejut.

Pria itu tahu nama kodenya. Berarti, satu hal yang sudah ia sembunyikan sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu sudah terungkap ; identitasnya sudah ketahuan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka caramu kabur dari ruang gas organisasi itu dengan cara mengecilkan tubuhmu." Lanjut pria itu lagi. "Sangat pintar. Bahkan _Orang Itu_ tidak menduga efek luar biasa yang dapat ditimbulkan dari obat buatanmu itu."

"G… Gin, da … darimana kau tahu … aku mengecil?" gadis itu bertanya dengan suara terbata-bata seakan-akan ia sedang tercekik.

"Kau tidak bisa membodohiku. Vermouth telah memberitahuku segalanya."

Mata gadis kecil itu kini semakin membesar.

Ia tahu sejak awal bahwa cepat atau lambat identitasnya akan ketahuan entah bagaimana caranya. Vermouth memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah salah satu anggota Organisasi Hitam.

Tapi dimana anak berkacamata itu. Bukankah anak itu sudah berjanji akan melindunginya jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Tapi … kenapa ia tidak ada disaat ia sedang sangat membutuhkannya?

"Anak berkacamata itu sedang diurus Vodka." Kata pria itu dengan santai, seolah-olah ia dapat membaca pikiran gadis kecil itu. "Kurasa ia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tapi, aku dapat membantumu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi dengan segera." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat kearah gadis kecil itu dan menempelkan ujung moncong pistolnya yang dingin ke keningnya.

"Ka … kalian membunuhnya?"

"Tentu saja. Tidakkah kau lupa itu adalah cara kami untuk membungkam seseorang?"

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Ia tahu waktunya hampir tiba.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik untuk membunuh anak kecil." Kata si pria dengan malas namun masih terdengar berbahaya. "Tapi penghianat tetaplah penghianat. Selamat tinggal, Sherry."

DOORRR

* * *

**Kimi Ga Ireba**

* * *

"Tidak!"

Gadis kecil berambut coklat kemerahan itu segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya masih memburu.

Ia menatap disekelilingnya, menyadari ia sedang berada di kamarnya. Dengan cepat, ia segera mengatur napasnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang naik-turun dengan sebelah tangan.

_Mimpi buruk lagi? Menyebalkan sekali. Ini bahkan sudah yang kedua kalinya.  
_

Seseorang memegang bahunya dengan tiba-tiba dari belakang. "Ai-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah?!" Dengan kaget, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya. "Professor?"

"Aku terbangun karna mendengarmu berteriak. Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Ai Haibara mengangguk pelan. Nafasnya masih tersengal. "_Mereka_ tahu identitasku."

Professor Agasa menaikkan sebelah alis. Gambaran orang-orang berbaju hitam yang sangat familiar melintas di kepalanya. "Maksudmu _mereka_?"

"_Mereka_ mengetahui identitas kami dan membunuh Kudo-Kun." Ai menjelaskan dengan cepat dan panik. "Gin menembak kepalaku. Aku… aku harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan kota ini, Professor. Mereka akan segera tahu bahwa aku—"

"Itu hanya mimpi." Professor Agasa memotong kalimatnya. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Itu adalah firasat. Aku pernah mendapatkan mimpi yang hampir sama seperti tadi sebelum kejadian di Hotel Kota Haido ketika Pisco menangkapku." Ai bersikeras berusaha meyakinkannya. "_Mereka_ akan menemukanku cepat atau lambat." Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan gemetar.

Professor Agasa memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dengan sedikit iba; ia mengerti perasaannya yang sedang tertekan dan dihantui rasa takut dikejar-kejar oleh Organisasi Hitam yang saat ini pun masih menjadi misteri untuknya dan Shinichi Kudo.

"Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Professor Agasa berusaha menghiburnya. "Kembalilah tidur."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ai mengangguk dan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Professor Agasa membantunya dengan menyelimutinya dengan selimut sebelum ia kembali ke tempat tidur miliknya sendiri.

Tentu saja, dengan mendapatkan mimpi buruk seperti barusan membuat Ai tidak dapat kembali tidur dengan tenang. Sambil bergidik, ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Gin yang baru saja mengunjungi mimpinya tadi.

_Permainan sembunyi-sembunyimu cukup sampai disini …_

_Kau tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi …_

_Selamat tinggal, Sherry …_

Ai menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan ngeri, berharap dengan melihat kegelapan dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dan identitasnya dengan aman.

Professor Agasa diam-diam melirik kearah gadis kecil itu dari tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia tahu Ai masih diliputi ketakutan oleh mimpinya tadi.

'_Kasihan dia_,' pikirnya. Sebagai orang yang sudah mengadopsinya, tentu saja perasaan sebagai orang tua terkadang muncul untuk Ai Haibara. Ia tahu anak itu sering menyimpan rasa takut dan kekhawatirannya untuk dirinya sendiri namun selalu berpura-pura bersikap kuat didepan orang-orang.

Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah handphone didekatnya dan segera menekan beberapa tombol. '_Sebaiknya aku memberitahu Shinichi tentang hal ini_.'

* * *

A/N : Maaf ya kalau kesannya nggak bermutu T_T

Maaf juga untuk beberapa typos, oocs dan lain-lain. Maklum, masih pemula di fandom ini plus ini juga pertamakalinya saya nulis pake' bahasa Indonesia (bukan berarti saya nggak cinta bahasa ibu sendiri, lho).

Tolong di komen yach ;) Setiap kata dari kalian akan menjadi penyemangat saya untuk terus menulis cerita ini.

Hampir lupa. Saya suka pairing AiXCo ;)


	2. Bahaya yang Mengancam

A/N : Wah… akhirnya muncul juga chapter dua :D Makasih banyak ya untuk yang telah menyempatkan waktunya me-review chapter 1 :D Udah baca reply nya dari saya kan? Kalau belum, silahkan mengecek PM anda :D

**Disclaimer** : Aoyama Gosho is the real creator of Detective Conan. I'm just unleashing my imagination for DC in this site ;) And, of course, I am one of his fans.

* * *

**Detective Conan/Case Closed :**

**Kimi Ga Ireba,**

**Bahaya yang Mengancam**

Dan untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya, gadis kecil berambut coklat kemerahan itu menguap lagi, mengantuk. Kelihatan sekali ia berusaha keras membuat matanya yang tinggal segaris itu untuk tetap terbuka, dengan sia-sia.

"Hmm…"

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang tidur, nih." Gurau Conan Edogawa, si anak berkacamata yang ada disebelahnya. Dengan lincahnya, ia memainkan sebuah bola sepak sambil terus berjalan santai bersama tiga anak lain yang sebaya dengan mereka.

"Hah? Benarkah itu, Ai-chan?" Tanya Ayumi Yoshida, gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek berbando yang dari tadi berjalan disamping Conan, terdengar sedikit khawatir.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian kan tahu aku menjadi sangat aktif pada malam hari." Jawab Ai dengan sedikit lelah. Kantung mata berwarna hitam terlihat jelas di sekitar bawah matanya.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Mitshuhiko Tsuburaya bertanya dengan penasaran. "Kau tidak begadang bermain game bersama Professor semalaman, kan?"

"Benarkah?" Genta Kojima, anak yang paling gendut diantara mereka (atau mungkin yang satu-satunya gendut) tampak tak percaya.

Wajah murung tergambar di wajah Ai, seolah-olah sedang merenungkan sesuatu. "Dasar bodoh. Sejak kapan aku suka main game?"

Ia memang biasa begadang semalaman hingga pagi tapi bukan untuk bermain game melainkan bekerja di laboratorium bawah tanah untuk meneliti obat APTX 4869 ciptaannya. Yah, ia sedang berusaha membuat penawar racun obat tersebut agar bisa mengembalikan tubuh salah satu korban dari obat buatannya -yang sekarang sudah menjadi teman baiknya- dan dirinya menjadi seperti semula. Walaupun sebenarnya ia kurang sedikit yakin dengan penelitiannya sendiri, tapi tidak mungkin ia membiarkan tubuh orang yang tak bersalah tetap mengecil, kan?

Tapi, alasan lain mengapa ia kurang tidur kali ini ialah karna mimpi buruk yang ia dapatkan malam tadi. Mimpi tentang ketika Organisasi Hitam akhirnya mengetahui identitas dirinya dan Shinichi Kudo, yang saat ini terpaksa harus menyamar sebagai anak kecil dengan nama Conan Edogawa, yang sebenarnya.

Ia akui, ia memang sangat takut saat ini.

"Tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Suara milik Conan terdengar.

Ai menolehkan wajahnya pada si anak berkacamata itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Professor sudah memberitahuku tentang mimpimu yang menyedihkan itu," lanjutnya ringan sambil terus memainkan bolanya.

"Dan kau tidak khawatir dengan hal itu, Edogawa-kun?" Tanya Ai dengan sedikit berbisik, khawatir teman-teman mereka akan mendengarnya.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika bertemu dengan mereka lagi."

Wajah Ai masih tampak murung ; tidak berubah.

Ia dan Conan memang berbeda dalam hal ini. Disaat ia takut bertemu kembali dengan anggota kawanan berjubah hitam, selalu berusaha menghindar atau lari dari mereka, Conan malah terkesan bersemangat berusaha mengejar organisasi itu dengan cara apapun sampai-sampai terkadang memiliki resiko membahayakan keselamatan dirinya dan orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Sudahlah," Conan masih berbicara saat ia menyadari wajah Ai yang masih murung. "Kan aku sudah bilang ; aku pasti akan bertindak jika sesuatu terjadi. Aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu, kok."

Melindungi?

Tentu saja. Anak berkacamata itu selalu melindunginya disaat ia sedang terancam bahaya. Namun bagaimana kalau suatu saat ia gagal.

Pisco hampir saja menembak kepalanya dengan pistol ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak mampu bergerak lagi di Hotel Kota Haido. Ia hanya beruntung Conan datang tepat waktu sebelum Pisco sempat menekan pelatuknya.

Namun bagaimana jika seandainya Conan datang terlambat hanya satu detik saat itu? Tentu ia sudah berada di alam akhirat sana bersama kakak dan kedua orangtuanya.

Lagi pula, ia tak ingin temannya itu berada dalam bahaya. Semua gara-gara dirinya. Gara-gara ia menciptakan obat sialan bernama APTX 4869 tubuh seorang detective SMU terkenal menjadi mengecil dan sekarang ia harus berurusan degan sebuah organisasi besar yang berbahaya yang sedang mengincar nyawanya jika mereka tahu ia masih hidup. Meskipun, tidak semua adalah salahnya karna bukan dia yang memasukkan racun itu ke tubuh Shinichi Kudo.

Mungkin juga ini adalah salah kedua orangtuanya yang telah mewariskan penelitian mereka padanya. Ia tidak pernah berharap untuk menciptakan racun yang memiliki potensi membahayakan nyawa umat manusia. Memang, sekarang ia sudah melarikan diri dari organisai yang sudah membesarkan dan menyekolahkannya itu dan memilih hidup tenang sebagai Ai Haibara, murid kelas satu SD Teitan. Tapi tetap saja, bayangan masa lalu selalu mengikuti dan menghantuinya kemanapun ia melangkah, seolah-olah tidak ada tempat lagi untuk seorang penghianat seperti dirinya tinggal.

Jika bisa memilih, seharusnya ia tidak usah dilahirkan saja di dunia ini.

"Aku bukan putri lemah yang butuh perlindungan." sahut Ai setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

Conan menendang bolanya keatas dan menangkapnya kembali. "Memang sih. Tapi kalau bukan karna aku, kau pasti sudah mati saat pembajakan bus waktu itu, ingat nggak?"

Ah, ya. Pembajakan bus itu. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Rencana bunuh dirinya dengan menggunakan ledakan bom digagalkan oleh anak laki-laki itu. Padahal, niatnya untuk bunuh diri adalah supaya ia tidak perlu sembunyi lagi dari pengejaran Organisasi Hitam. Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan lagi melibatkan teman-temannya dalam hal yang berbahaya.

"Mungkin ... sebaiknya waktu itu kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku." kata Ai dengan suara yang pelan.

"Huh?" Conan menatap gadis kecil itu dengan bingung. _Tidak waras kah dia?_

"Jika saat itu kau tidak datang menyelamatkanku," Ai berguman sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak perlu lagi merasakan ketakutan seperti ini." ia menolehkan pandangannya ke Conan sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Heran sekali ia bisa tersenyum ketika sedang mengatakan itu.

Kini Conan yang menjadi cemberut. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, ah. Lagipula, aku bisa repot kalau kamu mati. Trus siapa lagi dong yang bisa membuatkan penawar racun obat kamu itu? Masa aku harus terus menjadi anak kecil seperti ini. Eh-"

Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari wajah senyum Ai tadi kini digantikan oleh wajah yang sedih.

'W_aduh ... gawat_,' pikir Conan. Spontan, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kaget. '_Jangan-jangan aku tadi salah bicara.'_

"Ehm ... anu ..." Conan mencoba mengkoreksi kata-katanya tadi. "Haibara ... kamu tidak-"

"Aku merepotkan?" Ai menghentikan langkahnya. _Benarkah itu?_ Padahal, ia begitu merasa tersentuh saat Conan memberitahunya untuk tidak lari dari takdirnya pada saat ia menyelamatkannya dari bus itu. Ia kira itu adalah kata-kata tulus yang keluar dari mulut anak itu sebagai bentuk kepedulian terhadapnya. Ternyata ia salah selama ini. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Tidak kok. Aku tadi cuma-"

"Kalau kau menyelamatkanku hanya karna kau membutuhkanku untuk membuat penawar obat itu," Ai memotong ucapannya. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah selamatkan aku saja!"

Ketiga teman mereka yang lain menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang ke arah dua orang yang sedang berbincang tadi, sedikit kaget mendengarkan teriakan Ai yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Eh, bukan," Conan meletakkan tangannya ke bahu temannya itu. "Maksudku tadi-"

"Sudahlah!" dengan kasar, Ai Haibara mengempaskan tangan Conan dari bahunya. "Biarkan aku sendiri!" teriaknya.

"Hei, Haibara-"

Conan tidak sempat menjelaskan kata-katanya tadi karna gadis itu sudah berlari duluan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa dengan Ai-chan?" tanya Ayumi.

Conan meletakkan tangannya ke kepalanya dengan ekspresi wajah orang yang sedang bersalah. "Sepertinya tadi aku salah bicara."

"Hah? Kau mengatakan hal yang kejam ke Haibara-San, ya?" Mitsuhiko langsung menyergapnya.

"Tidak, tidak," Conan membela diri. "Tadi itu cuma salah paham. Aduh ..." ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan cemas.

"Kau jahat sama anak perempuan, Conan." komentar Genta. "Cepat kejar dia dan minta maaf."

"Aku tahu. Tapi ..." Conan berhenti sebentar, menatap punggung Ai yang masih sedang berlari dari kejauhan. Ia berani bertaruh gadis itu sedang menitikkan air mata saat ini. "Sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, biar Ayumi saja yang mengejarnya, ya Conan-kun." Ayumi menawarkan diri. "Ai-chan ..." ia berbalik dan lari mengejar Ai. "Tunggu ..."

'_Dasar'_ guman Conan dalam hati._ 'Kenapa sih dia. Aku kan cuma salah ngomong. Tidak perlu semarah itu, kan? Kalau dia mati kan aku tidak akan bisa menjadi Shinichi lagi. Ah, dasar. Dia nya saja yang memang mudah tersinggung. Lagi pula tadi kan aku cuma bercanda. Bercanda. Biasanya dia ngerti, kok.'  
_

Tapi saat itu ia segera sadar bahwa itu juga merupakan salahnya. Ai Haibara hanya sedang ketakutan, itu saja. Dan itu mengakibatkan efek perubahan pada suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau menjadi bertambah lebih kacau lagi sehingga mudah tersinggung. Sialnya, Conan tidak sensitif terhadap perasaan gadis yang perasaannya sedang tidak stabil itu.

_'Apa boleh buat,' _lanjutnya_. 'Nanti kuajak dia jalan-jalan ke Tropical Land, deh. Biar senang.'_

* * *

**Kimi Ga Ireba**

* * *

Mobil jenis Porsche 356A berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kencang dan tenang, berbaur dengan mobil-mobil yang lain di salah satu jalan raya kota Haido di siang hari yang panas, dikemudikan oleh seorang pria berbadan besar berkacamata hitam yang terlihat misterius. Disebelahnya, dibangku penumpang, duduk pria lain yang tak kalah misteriusnya, berbadan tegap, tinggi dan langsing, berambut silver panjang, terkesan tenang namun waspada sambil terus mengisap rokoknya sementara tangan kirinya sedang memegang sebuah handphone, membaca e-mail dari seseorang. Hal yang sama dari mereka berdua adalah penampilan luarnya ; keduanya sama-sama mengenakan pakaian dan topi serba hitam.

"Barusan ada perintah dari _Orang Itu_," kata pria berambut silver itu sambil menutup ponsel nya dengan tenang. "Target yang akan kita temui berikutnya ada di kota Beika."

"Aniki, apakah dia adalah target yang akan kita bunuh?" si pria berkacamata hitam yang sedang menyetir merespon.

Si pria berambut silver menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Benar sekali, Vodka. Ini akan menjadi target yang terlalu mudah. Kita tidak butuh sniper khusus seperti Chianti untuk menyelesaikan misi ini," tangan kirinya mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik saku jas hitamnya. "Karna aku sendirilah yang akan menghabisinya."

Pria berbadan besar yang dipanggil dengan nama sandi Vodka itu tertawa kecil. "Dan dimana lokasi target kita akan menemui ajalnya?"

"Tempat yang kau dan aku pernah datangi sebelumnya. Ironi sekali lokasi yang penuh hiburan itu akan menjadi tempat terjadinya pembunuhan lagi. Kau bisa menebaknya dimana itu, Vodka?"

"Tropical Land?"

Pria berambut silver itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang penuh kemenangan. "Tepat sekali."

Hening sesaat.

"Aniki," panggil pria berkacamata hitam itu lagi. "Kita kehilangan petunjuk lagi tentang _perempuan itu_. Vermouth pun sepertinya juga kehilangan jejaknya. Apa kita harus memulainya dari awal lagi?"

"Perempuan yang kau maksud itu Sherry, bukan?" Pria berambut silver itu tersenyum simpul, masih tenang dengan rokok yang terjepit diantara kedua bibirnya. "Kita lanjutkan saja pencarian kita. Lagi pula, ini juga adalah perintah langsung dari _Orang Itu_ yang tidak bisa ditentang."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Vermouth?"

Pria berambut silver itu segera melempar rokoknya kebawah dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu bot hitamnya dengan rasa geram. "Persetan. Tinggalkan dia! Aku sudah semakin muak dengan sikapnya yang selalu misterius itu."

Sangat beralasan mengapa dia tidak menyukai Vermouth. Selain karna wanita itu selalu terkesan bertindak sendirian, jalan pikirannya pun sulit ditebak.

'_A secret makes a woman woman'_

Rahasia membuat seorang wanita menjadi wanita

Kalimat itu selalu diucapkan oleh Vermouth setiap kali ia ditanya oleh sesama rekannya di organisasi tentang apa yang sedang ia kerjakan, seolah-olah tidak boleh ada yang tahu urusannya. Sebagai komandan dan pilar Organisasi Hitam, tak heran Gin tidak menyukainya dengan diperlakukan demikian, meskipun ketidaksukaannya itu tidak melebihi kebencian anggota organisasi yang lain. Terkadang, ia merasa wanita itu suka bertindak dan bekerja sendirian dibelakangnya tanpa melaporkan hasil apapun padanya. Banyak orang dari organisasi itu yang membenci Vermouth namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun padanya sejak ia adalah orang kesukaan big boss mereka.

"Aniki, apa perlu kita pergi mencari _perempuan itu_ di kota lain?" Tanya Vodka sambil terus menyetir tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan.

Gin tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab singkat. "Tidak."

"Tapi, bukankah kau bilang dia mungkin sudah meninggalkan kota ini sejak ia sudah terlihat oleh kita?"

Gin terkekeh kecil. "Aku baru menyadarinya, justru itulah yang ia dan penolong misteriusnya ingin kita berpikir demikian." Ia menatap keluar jalanan melalui jendela. "Si penghianat itu pasti masih bersembunyi disuatu tempat disekitar kota ini. Dan saat aku menemukan dia serta orang yang menolongnya," senyuman jahat terkulum lagi di kedua bibirnya, membayangkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. "mereka akan berharap tidak akan pernah ditemukan."

"Kita akan membunuh mereka."

"Pasti. Akan menjadi hiburan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" Gin menjepit sebatang rokok yang baru seraya menghidupkan pemantiknya. "Lagi pula," ia menghembuskan asap rokok dalam-dalam. "Aku tak sabar ingin melihat wajah perempuan itu lagi yang sedang ketakutan menghadapi kematiannya."

Mobil itu masih terus melaju dengan kecepatan biasa. Entah kemana tujuannya.

'_Tunggu saja, Sherry,_' bayangan seorang wanita muda berambut coklat kemerahan terbayang di kepala Gin. _'Bersiap-siaplah. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu lagi'_.

* * *

A/N : Huft… pendek banget yach. Maaf kesannya masih agak terburu-buru, tapi masih TBC koq. Maaf juga untuk beberapa typos dan kesan gaje (gaje tuh artinya gak jelas, kan? #asal nebak).

Karakter-karakter favorite saya adalah Ai Haibara dan Gin. Tapi saya masih payah dalam menyesuaikan penokohan asli mereka di fic ini sehingga mereka masih terkesan ooc di fic ini. Jadi, mohon di maklumi untuk ooc nya ;)

Tolong komentarnya, yach. Butuh banget nih untuk kemajuan cerita ini. Dan berhubung saya masih baru di fandom ini, maka si author butuh banget beberapa pengkoreksian dan informasi yang lebih jauh tentang anime DC.


End file.
